


The Sounds She Makes

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved the sounds she makes</p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: nibble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds She Makes

He loved the sounds she made when they made love. 

The quiet giggles when he ran his fingers over a ticklish spots. The soft sigh when he slipped inside her. The way she sounded when she came, calling out his name.

But more than any of those equally wonderful sounds were the gasps and moans she made as he nibbled his way along her body. He loved how she would gasp and arch into each tender bite and moan as he soothed the sting with his tongue.

He was always careful the nights he nibbled on her to never leave a mark. The last thing he wanted to do was bring the wrath of Chin down on them.


End file.
